creativityunleashedfandomcom-20200215-history
Night Loom
Blood raced down my neck as I sprinted through the desert. Behind me I heard a snarl. I picked up my speed. As I kept running, I felt my airway starting to close. Panic raced through my mind as I collapsed, cursing my asthma. My face slammed into the dust. I coughed up blood, clutching my stomach. The bullet in my diaphragm was going to kill me. I felt warm breathing on cold neck. Slowly I turned my body around to meet the face of coyote. It's eyes were dull as rocks, and it bloody fur was falling off. I watched as its pure white teeth glimmered from the night's stars. Behind its head, I could see the faint outline of the moon covered in clouds. Then the teeth sank into my neck, and my consciousness disappeared in a snap. –––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––– I woke up in a Adobe house. An excruciating pain erupted in my neck and stomach. I cried out, but someone's dark hands put a bitter liquid in my mouth. I swallowed it down, and stared at the person's face. She was Native American, had an old, crinkled face, and glowing amber eyes. Her dark skin meddled with washed away adobe walls. "Wh-who are y-you?" I tried to say. "My name is Little Hummingbird." She said in an accent I didn't recognize. She walked away and I started to drift to sleep. I woke up later to have a dark blanket spread over my body. It was night time, and a full moon glistened in the skies. I lifted up the shirt to see a faded bullet scar on my stomach. I put my hand to my neck, and felt no pain or ripped up skin. My body was clean, and I felt amazing. "Ah, you are awake. You have healed completely." "How long have I been out." I whispered. "Two or three days." I tried to comprehend how I could've healed so quickly. Was it even possible? Then I looked at the blanket. It was a dark blue color, but nothing was very special about it. "Follow me." She commanded. I climbed out of the bed and followed her out of the Adobe house. Outside, the desert spread far and wide. The sky was amazing crystal clear. To the right, glowing fabric was attached to an old loom. "This," she said, "Is the Night Loom. It makes any fabric made during a full moon have magical healing properties." "Are you on crack?" I said. She looked at me menacingly, and said, "No, I am not on crack. I have healed you, and you should show me some respect." Then she pulled a box from beneath the loom. She handed it too me, and I opened it quizically. A bright Coyote tooth glowed inside. "Is this from–" "Yes, from the Coyote that killed you." "Wait, what do you mean 'killed'. Aren't I alive?" "No, child! After you die, your body switches to an alternate reality." "What!?" I exclaimed. "The Coyote killed you that night, and there's no way to go back." Okay, I know this was EXTREMELY weird, but I decided and wanted to have a story that made no sense. Ok well that's it. If a lot of people are so confused and don't like the story, I will continue it so it makes sense. Category:Stories Category:Dagostino